Once Upon A Time: Wedding sisters
by Albedo666
Summary: Love and happily ever after...possible right? Well what if you are siblings? For Elsa it is a dread realization that her love of her life is marrying the man of her dreams. Elsa spirals out of control as she tries to fight it...to let it go...but it just won't. Now as Anna's wedding approaches Elsa has a decision to make, tell or not to tell. Elsanna. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Bleeding love

**Authors note:** So, this will be an Elsanna tale leading up to Anna and Kristoff's big wedding. Elsa finds herself having doubts about the wedding and not for the reasons that Kristoff is the wrong guy for her, cause he isn't he is the right guy. These feelings she has are for her sister have been around for a while…she just didn't notice till now. However she does not wish to ruin her sister's big day, she finds herself in a dilemma and is at a loss. What will she do? First chapter is quite depressing so read at your own discretion and will have a shocking turn, it can happen, just letting you know to brace yourself. Set after the events that happened in season four of the show, with the characters from Frozen.

Once Upon A Time

Wedding sisters

CH.1: Bleeding love

The moment they made it home in Arendelle there was much cheer and joyous celebration to be had. Elsa resumed the title of Queen and the royal wedding of Kristoff and Anna was to take place in a few weeks. The news should have made Elsa happy…after all her sister had found her true love and was going to live happily ever after. They had been through so much and now the day was coming where they wouldn't be seeing each other as they used to. Anna was going to be a wife…and then she would be a mother. The news kind of just hung with her as she stood in her bedroom. So many years had been spent in here trying to close people out…including her sister Anna who just wanted to build a snowman.

"The cold never bothered me anyway…yes it did…it always has. All I wanted was to give my heart to someone…to be warm and accepted…and the only person to do that to me was Anna. Now Anna is getting married to Kristoff…why doesn't that make me happy?"

No one answered…no one would she was all alone in her tower. She should be moving on with her life, finding a Prince or someone who completed her. Moving to her bathroom she starts up the water and sheds her clothing as she steps in…the water warming up to her as she goes to stand under the hose waiting for sweet relief, sweet escape more like it.

"The tide is creeping up on my body

I can feel it up to my knees

The wet sensation crawls over me

Someone stop it please

I long for your arms…to hold me tight

But you have another…I tremble in fright

The tide is making its way up my waist

It feels so tight

I try to fight it but I can't…no might

Everything is falling apart on me

Oh can't you see

Your my one and only inspiration

And now you're out of sight

The tide is now up to my neck…this is it

And even though you're happy I hope you don't forget

That the times we spent were the happiest in my entire life

Now it is the end…no holding back"

Elsa found herself breaking down holding herself as the water ran down her body collecting at the bottom of her feet. The song was one she had originally made as a poem and yet somehow when she started signing…as she did when she was away from the castle it just came naturally to her. The sobs wracked her body and she got so frustrated she just froze the water.

Standing there without any clothing on she can't control her emotional output any more. Everything was spiraling out of control…her head felt light and she looked for any escape to take her feelings away…to just not feel for once. Anna was leaving her…she was leaving her for Kristoff and that was all there was to it. Life went on…the Kingdom of Arendelle needed their Queen and that is what she would do…she would put on that crown and sit on that throne and see to her subjects…give them what they wanted.

Standing in front of the mirror she watches the reflection and sees a young beautiful woman who was going to be there to see her sister handed off to the right man. Originally Hans was in the picture but when his plans became clear and after a minor setback in control of power…true love was shown and it was over…she was welcomed back to the Kingdom of Arendelle. And then Storybrooke and separation from each other happened and with the help of Emma and everyone they were reunited and set off back home…happily ever after.

Forming an icicle in her hand she examined the object and noted the sharpness of it. It was quite sharp and likely would cut into the thickest of skin. It was light weight and she took a breath taking a moment to weigh her options…what she should and shouldn't do. These feelings she had for Anna…they were not proper…they were not right. They were sisters and Anna was straight…no way she would ever return these feelings. The fact she was even thinking this made it clear she was not of right mind…that people like her had to leave this existence…it was unheard of in Arendelle to love the same gender…and she doubted very much the Kingdom would allow two sisters to rule together…romantically.

"It is time to sever the ties we share Anna…once and for all. You will make a fine Queen…and Kristoff as your King…your future is set. Please forgive me for what I am about to do…I do not do it for myself…I just want to stop feeling…to let the cold forever take hold of me…this is the only way."

Elsa brought the icicle along her wrist and keeping a steady face lets it run along her slowly and tears up inside as the pain is white hot instead of cold. Her world starts spiraling out of control as the room around her does a 180 and as she attempts to grab hold of the counter she fails and sees the floor coming up to greet her. With a thud of her head she feels her vision start to blur and the icicle with her blood tumbles free of her grip. It was all starting to disappear…and the numbness was setting in giving her a sense of relief that it was finally all over. These feelings she had for Anna…they were ridiculous and forbidden…and just like that everything went dark.

 **Authors note:** And with that the first chapter is done, wow I know right, I was going for something dramatic and just like that boom. Elsa is dealing with a lot of guilt over her feelings for Anna and there aren't many solutions available to her…not that that wouldn't ruin her sister's happily ever after. This is all what Elsa is thinking as she does this. What happens next, well, tune in for chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2 Elsa's confession

CH.2: Elsa's confession

Elsa awoke in the hospital bed drowsy…her eyes took in the scenery in confusion at first till they settled on the sole occupant in her room besides her. "Anna?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Elsa thank goodness you are ok," Anna rose fluidly from her seat and Elsa could tell from her hair that she had slept there.

"What are you doing here…you are supposed to be planning a wedding," Elsa struggled to sit up but felt Anna's hand on her shoulder and she laid back down.

"I was planning a wedding…then I come in your room expecting to see you dressed but instead I find you out cold on your bathroom floor. You slit your wrist Elsa…why would you do that? You could have died Elsa…do you know that? What were you thinking?" Anna was crying and Elsa had no tears to cry…but she felt it in her heart.

"I'm sorry Anna…I was just…it felt like the right thing to do," she could not tell her sister she loved her, well, in the way that was not sisterly.

"Suicide is never the answer Elsa…if you have problems you talk about them…to me! I am your blood and family Elsa…and soon Kristoff will be part of this family. When did you think that suicide would grant you freedom from whatever pain you carry…huh?"

Elsa sniffed and reached for her sister pulling her to her bosom as she stroked her head softly. Anna was right…it was selfish of her to end her life…but if she sought out other means like suppressing her feelings…how would she act around Anna? She could move away…and yet that would only send Anna searching for her…again. It was hard getting around the fact that her sister was getting married…and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Listen Elsa…I am having a bachelorette party and I'd very much like to see you there. You are the most important person in my life Elsa…I want you to celebrate in my joy. Now rest up…I have to meet with Kristoff to sort through some last minute wedding prep. I love you." She kissed her head before heading out.

"I love you too…not that it will make much difference," Elsa felt her eyes grow heavy and she just lay there feeling like such an idiot.

* * *

Anna hurried to the little coffee place that Kristoff had arranged for them to meet and she smiled hugely as she saw her big strong man. Kristoff had cut his hair short but he still looked adorable to her. Walking into his outstretched arms she buried her face into his barrel like chest. It was nice and comforting to be with one who loved you so…flaws and all. Her constant chatter and perky personality against his goofy but strong understanding of her; it all meshed together, and it was what drew them side by side no matter what weather.

"Hey I heard about Elsa…how is she holding up?" He strokes her hair and she mumbles a bit into his shirt and he laughs lightly.

"Elsa slit her wrist and I don't know why. The doctors say she'll be under surveillance for a few days to see if she is ready to go out. They even called in someone to check her mental state…see what was going on at the time she did what she did. It is so awful Kristoff…my sister has always been strong but…I'm so lost now. My wedding is coming up and the only family I have left just tried to off herself."

Kristoff pulled away a bit but kept his eyes focused on her. He had quite the way to calm her down and as he gestured at the table he had been sitting at her eyes lit up. "I figured you'd need something to help cheer you up."

"Chocolate…my favorite! You are just too good to me Kristoff…I don't know what I would do without you." Anna gave his lips a brush before skipping to the table and sitting down.

"Thanks…I think. Look Anna we need to talk about the bachelor party. Grand Pabbie is arranging some kind of forest ceremony in my honor…seems the Cave Trolls are going all out with the festivities…might be gone for a night or so. I need to get some human friends."

"That is fine Kristoff…you go have your bachelor party and I'll have my bachelorette party. We probably shouldn't spend too much time together as the wedding draws near…but…we have the rest of our lives to be together." Anna smiled as she leaned over the table kissing his lips.

Kristoff kissed her back and as they pulled back she couldn't believe she was marrying such a loveable man. He was her everything…and to think had she carried through with plans to marry Hans she'd have many brothers in law…and Arendelle would likely be lost in the process. Love was the key to it all…the structure the very foundation of a happy marriage. Looking at her parents and what they had made her appreciate what she had right here…right now.

"To happily ever after," Kristoff held up his glass and Anna went to clink trying her hardest not to squeal or go ranting like she normally did. Everything was looking up for her…she just wished she knew what was going on with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa sat before a person with a sheet of paper, likely her medical history. The woman stared across at her likely trying to get her to break the silence first. It was not exactly easy talking about what she carried close to her heart. She had cut herself yes…but…there was no need to tell this person that she had cut herself because of her love for her sister…that she could not have the one thing she wanted the most. The woman seemed like a rock, her blue eyes never breaking for her…not even as a man walked by with a medical gown exposing his behind while singing.

"If you think I will turn to look at the butt of a patient whose mental stability is not there as he bursts into song for no reason…you are clearly mistaken. I am the best at what I do Queen Elsa…so…the sooner you talk the sooner I can release you."

Ok she was good, Elsa thought, and people broke out into song all the time without provocation or reason…sometimes one just had to let it go, or sing about wanting to build a snowman. Folding her arms she looked anywhere but at the woman. Who was to say if she confessed her feelings that she would be allowed to leave…seeing how it was unheard of for a sibling to love a sibling or that that sibling was also the same gender. No…no way would she do that and lose the crown and possibly her sister if this got out.

"You do realize that until this matter is settled…all authority you have over Arendelle will be frozen, meaning all decisions will go to the government of Arendelle. I believe a lot was going into Anna's wedding…would be a shame to see all her dreams dashed before the big day-."

"That was from our parents for…for one of our weddings…you can't do that!" Elsa would not be threatened not in her own kingdom…just who was this woman?

"Elsa…I knew your parents…they were nice people and only wanted the best for you and Anna. However this breakdown of yours is not too uncommon from the one your aunt had, you remember her, the one you look like…the one with the ice powers. She tried the suicide route as well…but it was your mother who stopped her. Is it because you fear people will go back to hating you…fearing you?"

Elsa squirmed in her seat…as the thought had crossed her mind, but Arendelle was thriving now and people had come to accept her powers as being a part of what made her special. If she did not tell her anything…her very title would be in jeopardy. Taking a few calm breaths she looked over at the woman and decided to ask a question…one she knew would help her gather the courage needed to push past her fears.

"Um…I'm sorry but what is your name?" Ok that wasn't the question but this was as good a start as any.

"My name is Rebecca…now could you please answer the question," it was not a question, it was a demand.

"I'm getting there…do you have any siblings?" Elsa ran a hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear, her soft eyes looking directly at her as she asked this.

"Why yes I do…two sisters, why?" Rebecca did not see the relevance between siblings and powers, well, she was about to be blown away.

"Do you love them?" Elsa watched her nod her head and she wore a soft smile. "Well…my sister Anna is getting engaged…and I'm in love with her…as more than a sister."

And just like that Rebecca was stunned and Elsa then recounted to her when it first started and how it led to her naked in the bathroom slitting her own wrist.

 **Authors note:** Elsa has taken a huge leap…but what will come of it? Next chapter is Anna's bachelorette party and what will happen next will forever change the relationship between the sisters.


	3. Chapter 3 Spin the bottle sister

CH.3: Spin the bottle sister

Elsa was released from the hospital and the words that Rebecca told her were still fresh in her mind as she strolled along feeling the breeze play through her blond hair. 'What you need to remember is that Anna is your sister, regardless your feelings you should not tell her but rather be there for her as you usually do. It is vital you do nothing to betray these feelings you have for her…it will only confuse your sister as she gets ready for the biggest moment in her life. Be careful…there is no telling the ramifications here…for you, your sister, or this kingdom. I know how you feel…most women or guys have been curious about the same sex, it is simply a phase…it will go away if you don't focus on it.'

Elsa tried to take into account what Rebecca meant…and for the most part it seemed credible given her many years working for the royal family…including her own aunt. She wished she had known her better…and her death still sort of hung out there as a reminder that the last link to her parents was gone. It was nice to know though she had an idea where her powers came from…and that she wasn't alone. Perhaps in some sense knowing that made her unafraid of losing control again. Plus the fact she had attempted suicide meant she had a huge struggle to overcome including her right now with Anna.

Tonight was Anna's bachelorette party and she was expected to bring chips and wear something form fitting. She was not exactly certain she should be wearing something like that to her sister's party…given the fact she has never been that exposed to her. Heading to the castle to get the chips and her outfit she spotted one of Anna's friends Gabby pacing about nervously. She would ask what was up but she seemed deep in thought and she didn't know Gabby that well.

"Elsa hey…got a minute?" Gabby had a darker skin color then she did with short black hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was quite lovely to say the least with a curvy body fitted into a purple dress that had one strap. Height wise she was about a foot taller than her. Gabby in personality terms was very toned down compared to her sister, in fact she was almost like her.

"Actually Gabby…now is not the time cause I need to get dressed still and get the chips. Could this wait?" Elsa was walking past her but Gabby was following her and there was no losing Gabby once she latched onto someone.

"That is great…I'll join you. So here is the thing…I don't have anything to bring to the party, I mean everyone got to bring something but Anna never gave me anything. I know we haven't been friends long but…I feel so lost you know?" Elsa nodded her head as she climbed the stairs.

She understood that Anna was busy with the wedding and all so that left little time to spend with friends…and Gabby being the newest of them. Gabby was a sweet girl who came from humble beginnings and to this day stayed true to her roots supporting her family as they lived in the village.

"Look Gabby…don't think too much on it…just show up to the party and support my sister. Tonight it is all about celebrating and having fun…that is it. I don't think Anna is expecting lavish gifts and all that…otherwise she would ask me to bring something instead of chips and an outfit."

"Oh thank goodness…you just set my mind at ease, thank you Elsa. Now about that dress you are supposed to wear…since you helped me the least I can do is help you." Gabby was right behind her as she walked into her room and it would be rude to just kick her out.

"I appreciate the offer Gabby but I was just going to wear my usual," Elsa loved that dress and it would not give her sister any ideas…not that it would she was straight…focus.

"What no…you don't mean that dress that was so two years ago? Look Elsa you have a wide array of dresses to choose from…don't play it safe. C'mon this is a bachelorette party…there will be no boys so it is just us girls…time to let loose girl." Gabby winked as she set off for the closet.

"Gabby that will take time…most of those dresses was bought by Anna for me. I am not looking to impress or stand out…this is Anna's party not mine." Elsa could argue till she was blue but Anna's friend Gabby, well, once she had her mind set there was no talking her out of it.

"Nonsense…ooh this looks hot," Gabby was deep in her closet and Elsa placed the chips on her dresser and knew if she went in there…she'd be trapped.

"Gabby no…that look does not say sister of bride to be but…no I can't pull that look off so stop motioning for me to come here." Elsa put her foot down but as she checked for the time she knew if this kept up they would be late and Anna would spend the entire evening worried she had tried to kill herself again.

"Elsa…you got this," Gabby's smile would not waver and Elsa let out a sigh before going in. If she lived through the night she was going to have a long talk with Anna.

* * *

The party was just beginning and Elsa stood at the door pulling at her dress. Gabby had went on ahead of her with the chips, she figured at least then she wouldn't go empty handed. They were still in the castle and Elsa had suggested to Anna to use one of the bigger rooms in the castle to accommodate for the party's festivities. The dress she wore was something she wouldn't wear around her Kingdom…nor in her own room but just hearing Gabby whistle at her made her want to wear something over the dress.

Knocking on the door she waits a moment and then as it opens up to reveal her sister she wears a soft smile. "Hey Anna…I made it."

"Look at you Elsa…oh my god…I remember when I bought that for you and you said you'd never wear it…and now look at you…hot momma." She gave her a playful wink and Elsa quickly walked into the room to further chorus of compliments that made her want to rush to the bathroom.

The dress she wore was devil red with plenty of cleavage showing and her curvy hips pushed out in the dress making her butt stand out. Gabby had done her hair putting it up with a bit of looseness so she had bangs. Anna of course wore a green dress that flowed about her body and her hair was let loose. The bachelorette party was of course Princess themed so all of them were dressed in dresses and made to look elegant.

"Alright so everyone is here. Welcome to Anna's bachelorette party. Tonight we will be celebrating one of the last nights where Anna is without her main man…alone. It is just us girls and with all our lives pulling in different directions this is a way to celebrate our bond with Anna."

Gabby was quite the presenter and much of what she said bore truth in that after the wedding they'd all be too busy to gather together. Elsa had a Kingdom to run and Gabby would be back in the village and her trips to the castle were usually businesslike. There was Jessie, Joanne, Margaret, Stephanie and of course Jill. Everyone there wore a rainbow color of dresses and yet the only one Elsa concerned herself with was Anna. Moving towards her she was blocked by Jill as she held out a glass.

"Elsa hey…it's Jill…wanna drink?" Elsa had never had a sip of alcohol ever and she did not wish to start now.

"Jill, I'm still the Queen and drinking right now…isn't really the best. How is your family?" Jill was one of the few of them already married and with a baby. She appeared young but it was mostly from her genes where she looked as she did when she was a teen…even though she was in her late twenties, which made her the oldest one there.

"My husband is doing fine, work is slow but we're making it. My little daughter is just the cutest…you should come by over sometime." Jill handed her the drink and slipped it into her hand before whispering to her, "oh and by the way…just cause you are Queen doesn't mean you are Queen all the time."

Elsa considered her words and took a few sips. It was rather bitter and she struggled to put the glass down but Gabby was at the table. Most of the evening consisted of games, most of which she opted out best she could and after a few glasses she felt tipsy and those feelings she was told to keep repressed were starting to show in her long stares of her sister's body or rising color to her cheeks.

"Ok girls…now I know it is just us…but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun now. Who is up for spin the bottle?" Gabby was drunk, the girls were drunk, Elsa was barely standing and Anna seemed in a fit of giggles.

"Girls kissing girls…sure…sounds fun…hehe," Anna motioned to Elsa and she wanted to resist but found herself down on the ground with the other girls. They all seemed drunk and ready to kiss each other…if only Rebecca could see the situations he was in.

"Spin the bottle Jill," they all cheered. As Jill spun the bottle Elsa could not take her eyes off Anna as she was so perfect, so radiant and lovely her hand reached up to play through her hair.

"Ooh…landed on Gabby…lucky lady," Jill crawled over and Gabby met her half way and the two kissed. It was the first time Elsa witnessed two same gendered people kissing. While drunk sure it still made headway in her head.

"Nice…ok…so it is Elsa's turn now. Go Queen Elsa…show us how it is done!" Gabby yelled after the kiss and it didn't seem to affect her too much. Jill was all giddy and after tonight she'd have a hangover but she would have a husband and baby to go home to. Elsa realized even before spinning the infamous bottle that if it landed on Anna…what happened tomorrow would not be forgotten.

Elsa waited and held her breath without even realizing it. All the girls gathered were also waiting to see who the Queen would kiss. As the bottle landed on Anna though everyone just stared unsure how to process this; after all, yeah and after all they were sisters and that came first. Her eyes met Anna's half way across the room and yet she could not say a word. Making her way over to her sister she was breathing hard, maybe due to the alcohol, maybe it was her lust building up.

"Anna we don't have to do this…it is just a game…they will understand if-." Elsa had no time to react or pull back as Anna kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet and Elsa felt her lids grow heavy as her body was weighed down by what was happening. Opening her mouth she deepens the kiss and the two of them start to roll around on the floor entangled in each other's embrace. The girls go nuts as they cheer them on.

Elsa runs her hands along her sister's body and gets on top of her as she knees her crotch pushing her dress up her lithe body. Their milky creamed bodies were lined up perfectly as their chests were smooshed together. Elsa runs her hands along her sister's hips and reaches under her dress feeling a shiver escape Anna as her hands brush along her butt. Anna merely whimpers giving in to her and after several minutes the two pull back and that is when Elsa says it.

"Anna…I'm in love with you," she can read in her sister's face that this is all wrong and her heart sinks. As the party died down and everyone started to crash Elsa knew things were not going to be ok.

 **Authors note:** Sorry you had to wait so long for that moment and then have that happen but the story must go on, and the next chapter will have the repercussions of that night and what happened between the sisters. Don't give up on them…still plenty of Elsanna moments to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Anna's crashing world

CH.4: Anna's crashing world

The following morning Anna woke with a hangover. Her brain was being split in two and her stomach felt like it was ready to hurl. All around her she found her friends mumbling in their sleep and there lying right next to her was Elsa. Elsa had such a content look on her face, that peaceful aura about her made her reach over running the back of her hand along her face. And then it hit her…the events of the other night coming back to her, albeit in a bit of a haze. There was drinking and then a bottle spinning…and her lips on her sister!

"No, uh uh no way…that can't be the way it happened…" Anna was in panic mode and she stumbled to the bathroom to splash water on her face. Her whole world was coming crashing down as she had done something so wrong…and yet it felt so right…where was her mind? She was supposed to be practical and mature…nothing like the her from two years ago when she was set on marrying Hans, a man who would bring Arendelle down.

After taking a moment to calm down she walked out and found everyone already on their feet. There was some chatter and groans from the girls and Anna echoed that as she wished she had taken something for this. This was the first time she had ever gotten drunk, really drunk. She had gone out drinking with Kristoff but it was always in moderation nothing like…ugh…how many did she have to drink anyway?

"Anna…that was some wild party…more wild then my bachelorette party for sure," Jill noted as she ran a hand through her hair and looked over as Gabby was barely able to stand.

"Yes…whoo…my eyes are all blood shot gotta say that last part really was something," Gabby was about to fall over but Jill caught her. She then noticed that the two seemed to melt into each other and then just like that they parted.

"I'd like it if you two…as well as everyone in the room don't mention what happened here. I think it is for the best…you know…if people found out about the Queen…" Elsa was stirring and Anna recalled her sister slitting her wrist…was she the cause of it? She needed to see someone and right now it was probably best she don't wait for Elsa to wake.

"No problem Anna…besides…not sure my husband would want to hear about this," Jill ran her hand through her hair and she looked at Gabby.

"Sure…yeah…things will just be as if this never happened…I can do that no problem," Gabby almost seemed deflated saying this…like the events of yesterday meant a great more deal then she would care to admit.

"I am going now…if you can help my sister to her room," Anna took one last look at her sister as she was starting to wake up and she headed out.

* * *

"I see," Rebecca told her once she was done, "so your sister and you…kissed, interesting. I warned Elsa to not do anything rash…but it looks like she could not hold her impulses in-."

Anna had got the information from the front desk about Elsa meeting with the family psychiatrist and it saddened her to hear all the pain she had caused her sister. All this time she had been unaware of her sister's internal suffering and here she was celebrating her union with Kristoff. And to know of her love for her beyond the blood of being sisters…it still was wrong…and yet she knew that she and Elsa needed to sit down and talk about this. Last night was still a blur but she remembered she had been the one to pull Elsa to her.

"I kissed Elsa…she just went along with it…with tongue…" Anna waited to see judgement pass over Rebecca's face but she just straightened the glasses she wore.

"The love and bond of sisters…it is a tricky situation no matter which way you look at it. Right now my observation is that Elsa is falling hard for you Anna…and this kiss may put up false delusions, feelings put out there by you that you return these feelings. Elsa needs to know that you do not feel the same way…do not lead her on…or the next time she attempts something it will be far worse-."

"How do you know all this?" Anna ran her hand through her hair as she tried to not think of Elsa throwing her for another scare.

"You don't get into this business lightly Princess Anna…when your parents brought me onboard I was still young, naïve to certain things. Arendelle is chalk full of emotional dilemma, while working for your family I also did private cases…and let me just say there have been girls questioning their sexuality but afraid to come out. Right now no one knows Elsa's sexuality…and it is best no one ever does. Arendelle is a very closed off Kingdom; everyone views sexuality as love between a man and a woman. If they find out Elsa is a lesbian…it could get ugly."

Anna nodded her and thought back to seeing the way Gabby and Jill looked at each other. They were two of her better friends and yet…even if some small part of her wanted to see them happy she knew Jill was happily married. She herself was getting married…she had to talk to Elsa. "Thank you Rebecca…I'll keep what you said in mind."

"I know you will do what is best Anna…and I will see you at the wedding." Rebecca then went to leave and Anna stood there a bit longer as she debated how to handle Elsa. This was not going to go easily…not by a longshot.

* * *

Anna made her way to Elsa's room and knocked on her door. She was playing with her hands and her heart was in a dilemma. Just what did she tell her sister about the fact that while she loved her she could not return her lesbian feelings? It all sounded rude and wrong and part of her just wanted to leave it as it is…least she would be happy and once the wedding was over she could see that happiness and be ok with her marrying Kristoff.

"I'll be there in a sec…you can come in if you want Anna," Elsa's voice called out from the other side…though it sounded further away.

"Uh sure…thanks Elsa," Anna opened the door and noticed that Elsa was not there, probably taking a shower. "Look Elsa we need to talk…I realize that today we appeared to be…sleeping next to each other-."

"I don't remember that…in fact…last night was kind of a blur to me," Elsa called out from the bathroom.

"Huh…you don't remember…oh c'mon Elsa the kiss…and the bottle spinning…" Anna could not believe that her sister did not remember the kiss.

"Kiss…Anna all I remember is you passing out drunk and me falling asleep right next to you. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Elsa poked her head out with a playful smile and Anna felt flustered.

"N-No…it isn't what you think…I don't like kissing girls…I don't," Anna stomped her foot as she did not like this teasing.

"Anna I am just teasing," Elsa stepped out wearing just her bra and panties and shook her head about as her hair fell about her shoulders. "Yeah we kissed, and it was great, but it meant nothing…I mean why think anything on a kiss where only one felt something? I took advantage of a kiss not meant to be…where you had to be drunk just to even look at me like that…for that I am sorry."

Anna felt her eyes widen as she saw her sister in the blue panties and bra…her chest rising and falling as each step drew her into a more nervous state. She did not like girls, she did not like girls, she did not…like…girls…

"I take it you talked to Rebecca, my psychiatrist?" Elsa waited and Anna felt frozen and guilt seemed to wash over her.

"Elsa…I know your secret…about you liking girls." Anna waited to see the surprise or the worry but Elsa seemed cool about it. "I also know how you feel about me!" Anna saw her sister react as she pulled her hair behind her ear and took a seat, her body seemed resigned.

"I never meant to hurt you Anna…I just thought that by slitting my wrists you would never know and you would live your life with Kristoff. I know what I feel for you is wrong…that I should keep it suppressed for the better of the kingdom…and my own well-being. You are right to look at me like that…I'm a wreck."

Anna started to cry as she saw her sister falling apart before her…albeit with little clothing on. She was her sister and her natural impulse drove her to stand before her, a hand reaching out to capture her tear as it fell down her face. Something about her sitting there…something about the way her lower lip trembled that her heart seemed to race faster than when she was with Kristoff. Moving over she takes a seat on her sister's lap much to her confusion.

"Anna…what are you doing-?" Elsa had her hands near her hips and she takes them in her hands and places them boldly on her butt. Letting out a tiny whimper she gazes into those eyes finding strength in them and open acceptance. Elsa was so beautiful.

"Elsa…what happens here between us can not leave this room understood? If Kristoff were to find out it would ruin him. We kissed last night and there was some making out…some of it is still lost on me. All I know is I want to see where this goes…if you will have me."

Elsa smiled at her and leaned up kissing her on the lips. It was a soft brush of the lips but it elicited a soft moan from her. Leaning into her body she kisses her back with passion, her hands running through her hair as she pushes her crotch against hers. They are making out with their mouths feeding off each other and Elsa's hands practically groping her butt.

Elsa released her cheeks though as she reached up to remove her shirt and toss it aside revealing her green bra. Anna felt her cheeks brighten and yet Elsa was already kissing her again. The kissing was something else…it was different than kissing Kristoff. Kristoff had such strong lips but Elsa's were so soft and inviting…so…yummy. Sliding her tongue into her sister's mouth she felt her sister greet her in their open mouth kiss.

It was truly something, nothing like she expected since last night and their drunken kiss. Feeling Elsa grip her cheeks once again she turns them over so Anna is now flat on her back. Her lids are drunken as they slide down and her body heats up as Elsa leaves her lips kissing down her neck and across her chest. "Elsa…what are you…doing?"

"Anna…I'm going to show you the difference between love between a guy and a girl…and two girls…making love." Anna blushed as Elsa's lips kissed the top of her bra for only a few seconds before descending down to her belly button. She shivered in excitement and then her pants were being pulled off leaving her in her green panties.

"Elsa please…Kristoff was…" Anna watches as Elsa places a soft kiss across her panties and she grips whatever she can.

"Trust me Anna…I'll leave that honor to him…but I deserve a taste don't I?" Anna looked down a bit then her head just fell back and after that her eyes just shot open and her mind exploded.

 **Authors note:** A little more heated Elsanna thrown your way, hope you enjoyed. This further complicates things as the wedding draws nearer and Anna questions not only her sexuality but also her future with Kristoff. The fun has only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5 Behind his back

CH.5: Behind his back

Anna could not believe what she had gotten herself into. After spending most of the day at Elsa's she had the walk of shame back to her room and settling onto her bed all she could think was, 'wow'. Her entire world had been shaken to its very core and the foundation of love she had for the man she was about to marry…was in question. Did she like boys? Did she like girls? It was something she pondered long and hard after walking back to her room. Of course this room was merely a temporary stay till she moved in with Kristoff and out of the castle.

Kristoff had told her he never liked the castle…too big and crowded for his taste. Since Kristoff had proposed to her he told her of his plans to build them a house…just for two outside of the castle where they would live off the land. It was a romantic gesture and all but Anna didn't realize till now just how much she would miss seeing her friends or hearing her sister's voice as she went over a speech she was going to give. And now to complicate thing she had slept with her sister…and then some.

She was not proud of what she did and she made sure to slip out while her sister was exhausted, how she handled herself with such stamina was beyond her. It was the first time either sister had seen each other naked since the days they bathed together. Anna had broken that very wedding tradition where the bride and groom would see each other naked for the first time. Oh and the fact she kind of lost that special something…it had happened by complete accident as Elsa had gotten a little too into it.

How would Kristoff respond during their wedding night when he found out she wasn't…pure? Her parents had raised her to be proper and true to love and all it held for her…and already she felt like she had let them down. Fighting the rising panic in her chest she goes to her closet as she is supposed to have lunch with Kristoff…and Elsa. How would she keep her calm knowing that the person she had just gotten freaky with was sitting so close to her. By now she knew every inch of Elsa…much more than a sister should.

"Get a grip on yourself Anna…it is just one lunch…pull it together," Anna found a nice cute outfit to wear as she got undressed. Fighting down her nerves she takes a breath…this would be just fine no sweat.

* * *

Anna's face was flushed and her breathing erratic after she and Elsa had just finished what they had done. After having excused herself to the bathroom Elsa decided to join her and in such close vicinity they just lost all control. The stall door was closed with them inside and Anna was in a state of flush for which only a bath could help fix. She was up against the door and Elsa, well, she was down below with her sticky hair in front of her giving her the look one of those girls having endured loads of…fun…after a wild night.

"Hoo boy…oh I am bad…very bad…" Anna ran a hand through her hair and looked down on Elsa as she slowly rose smacking her lips

"Relax Anna…Kristoff will be none the wiser if you can sell this. I realize that going behind his back can be technically called cheating, but with your own sister, not sure what they call that." Elsa ran her hand along her hip and she moved against her hand.

"Yes…but…no this is wrong," Anna pleaded with her sister as she bowed her head; she could not do this anymore to Kristoff. Kristoff had been nothing but patient with her all these years and the wedding would still be going on…even if her heart was conflicted.

"You are right Anna…this is wrong…but in a oh so naughty way," Elsa kissed her lips and Anna whimpered as she felt her hand going down there. Her face flushed and as she heard the bathroom door open she let out an eep and went stock still.

"Anna I don't mean to make judgement calls based on your life…you are no longer a little girl and you are about to start an adult life with the man of your dreams. Still it would be regress of me not to point out the fact that you are more alive with me then Kristoff. Face it the way you moaned and called out my name…it wasn't his name that was on your lips-."

Anna felt her sister's fingers dancing upon her ski and she heard the women gab to each other before leaving. Her heart was racing and she had just enough energy to push Elsa back with her eyes determined. "Enough Elsa…I am marrying Kristoff and even though I did those things you said…come Wedding Day I will be in that white dress walking down the aisle!"

Opening the stall, attempting more like it she noticed her clothes in disarray and fixed them up and she stood at the sink trying to calm herself. This was not how it was supposed to be…she was straight as they came…she had been attracted to Hans…and then to Kristoff. Shivering as her sister links her arms around her waist she feels her hot breath play along her ear. Elsa was something different in her life and she found herself craving her touch and at night she melted into her embrace.

"You know you want me Anna…the sooner you openly accept that fact the pressure will cease," Elsa pulled away then and left Anna there. It was like her body and mind were at war and no matter how she threw it…these feelings were not going away. Waiting a bit allowing Elsa a head start she follows her out.

* * *

Kristoff sat at the table waiting for Elsa and Anna to get back from the restroom. When guys went it was never together…but they had this system he never really understood. His bachelor party had gone off great…there was singing and sharing of stories and good company. Anna was a bit more secretive about her party and he would not pry. He was marrying the girl of his dreams and the future never looked so bright.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…is the food here?" Elsa took a seat and Kristoff looked at the Queen. Elsa was a stunning beauty and after her scare with slitting her wrist he worried about her. Elsa was his soon to be sister in law and she meant the world to Anna. He was glad he was not attracted to her or any other woman for that matter. Truth was he was straight and proud and didn't mind lesbians or gays long as they kept it away from his eyes.

"It should be here shortly. So Elsa, how are you doing? It must have been painful going through what you did…you gave us all quite the scare." Kristoff wanted to be there for Elsa and he tried to place his hand on hers but she pulled away.

"Thank you for your concern but I am doing fine Kristoff. Honestly I did not feel any pain…in fact the complete opposite with the absence of pain, sort of this freedom like a weight had been lifted off me. I mean yeah I won't ever do that again and just cause you don't feel pain don't think of ever doing that to my sister…she needs you Kristoff." Elsa seemed quite adamant about this and it wasn't like he was thinking of suicide…that was just wrong on so many levels.

"You don't have to worry one bit Elsa…I'll take great care of Anna." He looked over towards the bathroom and then as Anna came out his heart just stopped. The funny thing was that Elsa was also looking that way. Was there something he did not know about…nah…they were sisters and besides Anna was straight as they came.

"Hi everyone…sorry to keep you waiting," Anna said as she kissed his cheek then appeared to get quiet as she walked past Elsa to her seat.

"You guys are acting…strange…is there something I should know?" Kristoff looked at each one but neither would speak.

"Your meals…apologies on how long it took but it is not often the royal family eats out," the waiter said as he placed their orders before them.

"It is quite alright…it all looks delicious," Kristoff paid him a compliment then began to dig into his food. "So how go the vows Anna?"

Anna seemed to choke on her drink and Kristoff raised a brow. She was awfully jumpy, maybe she was keeping a surprise from him, that had to be it. Alright then he should just act surprised when he gets it. Chewing on his food he let his suspicions fall away and he just decided to enjoy the company of these two lovely ladies.

"I will get on them today Kristoff…they will be ready for the wedding for sure," Anna ate her food and Kristoff reached over placing his hand on hers.

"I am the luckiest man in all Arendelle…I love you Anna," he squeezed her hand and went back to eating. Strange thing was her other hand was missing from the table…and so was Elsa's. He would never understand sisters.

 **Authors note:** Kristoff's views seem quite strict in regards to sexuality and he has suspicions about the sisters but can't say for certain if this is true or not. Meanwhile Anna faces yet another hiccup on the road to the aisle.


	6. Chapter 6 Dirty little secret

CH.6: Dirty little secret

Anna was a complete mess. After she and Elsa did things in the stall in the bathroom…not bathroom related, well, she felt more guilt ridden than ever. Her mind was telling her it was wrong and her body was telling her to continue doing what made her happy. Eating the food and looking at Kristoff made her realize how lucky she was she had found true love at last when the thing with Hans became a bust. The thing was Kristoff deserved better…even while he held her hand she was holding Elsa's hand in secret. This was getting out of hand…they were sisters not lovers.

That following night when Kristoff began to, well, get intimate with her and clothing began to disappear she told him she was not in the mood. Kristoff was hurt but he totally understood that there were certain moments in the month and he just went to sleep. Anna lay on her side that entire night hating herself and what she was doing to this lovely man. As morning came Anna slid out of bed to go take a shower.

Standing under the warm water she runs her hand through her hair and images of Elsa flash into her head. Sliding her hand down her body she passes her stomach on to softer regions where her fingers begin to disappear. Suddenly she loses herself, her mouth parting open in a silent moan. Elsa's splendor filled her mind with lust and want and she rocked her hips to and fro…and in that moment her eyes snapped open in realization of what she was doing.

"Oh god…no no no…I can't be doing this…not now," Anna sat down on the shower floor as tears began to fall from her eyes. This dirty little secret of hers…her sick fascination with the same sex was eating away at her consciousness and before long…oh no…what if she said Elsa's name at the wedding?

"Anna…you want some company in there?" Kristoff was at the bathroom door and Anna fought past the wracking sadness threatening to overwhelm her.

"Uh…n-no Kristoff…I just need some alone time," Anna looked towards the door picturing Kristoff and wondering if his hand was on the doorknob or if he was a respectful distance away.

"Alright babe well let me know if you change your mind. Enjoy the rest of your shower…I love you." Kristoff walked away and Anna's tears just fell harder so it was hard to say if it was her or the shower water running down her form.

"I love you too…I think…" She said that last part in an uncertain tone, her knees were drawn up to her chest and she stayed that way a bit longer still feeling the effects of her fingers as they had done something so bothersome it shook her to her core.

Ending her shower before anything else happened she got out and dried her body off and looked at her reflection. She was not the same girl from two years ago…she had matured and become a full fledged bride to be. There were only a few events left before they took the plunge into married couple…and today she was going lingerie shopping with Gabby, Jill…and Elsa. Kristoff was quite secretive about what he was up to and she didn't wish to pry…and yet she should be prying as most any woman would…lest they were her.

"This should be fun," Anna told herself getting dressed and preparing for the outing she was to take. It would be just them girls…what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Anna walked with the girls to the lingerie store. It was a rather bold step for her as she wasn't a big fan of it but Jill told her it spiced things up for one's first night as a wedded couple, especially when a girl lost her innocence to the man she would spend forever with. Anna and Elsa exchanged looks at that and quickly looked away as the conversation went to the style of lingerie and talk of thongs. Anna did not see her as a thong type of gal…it was just too provocative for her taste.

"Don't worry Anna we will be with you all the way," Gabby told her with a positive perky smile, her body seemed quite energetic bouncing about and another thing she noticed was she was spending a lot of time with Jill. Ever since the kiss at the bachelorette party she was spotted in her company out in public…the two like secretive lovers, but that was just a theory as they could just be good friends who liked each other's company.

"This is the place." Jill stood before the rather large store that held a wide array of skimpy clothing sure to make a guy race for the nearest restroom. It was kind of scary as she hadn't had a room to shop with her and buy her girly stuff. Elsa wasn't much help there either as they were separated by a door for most their life.

"I don't know…maybe Kristoff isn't into the flashy type of clothing here…maybe he is just an ordinary guy who likes what he sees," Anna figured Kristoff wasn't too into the flashy type of things, plus the way he wanted to live away from the castle kind of gave her that impression.

"Anna…how often do you get a chance to shop with your girl friends huh? Embrace it, accept it, cause it is happening." Gabby took one arm and Jill the other and before she could look to Elsa for help she was pushed into the store. Where did she even begin…she didn't' even know what Kristoff liked.

"So is your boy a lace or cotton fan?" Jill inquired. Anna walked over to one of the panties and felt the material trying to picture how it would feel on her body…at least for long as it would be on her body till Kristoff removed it. Kristoff still thought she was a virgin…that she remained untouched by anyone else.

"I don't know…maybe cotton…" Anna needed to get away from all this pressure…so she hatched a plan to send Jill and Gabby off. "Uh girls…do you see that far part of the store…I think there is something there I might want…could you go get it for me?"

"Sure Anna…be right back…" Gabby eagerly hurried off and Jill seemed to check her out…or it could have been a twitchy eye. Still Jill followed after her and Anna let out a relieved sigh.

"Sending the girls off on a false errand huh?" Anna jumped in her skin forgetting Elsa was still with her.

"No…I mean the way you say it makes it seem so wrong," Anna laughed nervously and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"And yet here we are…just the two of us alone in a lingerie store…could be you wanted it to be just the two of us." Elsa gave her a playful wink before moving off leaving Anna debating the truth behind what she said. Had she subconsciously sent those two off so she could be alone with Elsa?

Anna followed after Elsa wanting to protest these claims but saw that Elsa hadn't gone too far as she was browsing through the lingerie. Feeling the need to speak out against her she opens her mouth then Elsa places a finger to her lips and takes her face and turns it to look in the direction that Jill and Gabby had wondered off to on her request. Anna felt her eyes widen at what she saw and could not believe what she saw…and yet it was happening before her very eyes, well, eyes from a distance that is.

Jill and Gabby were kissing…in public! Such open intimacy shared between the same gender…it was oddly appealing…and yet totally wrong given Jill's marital status. Anna could not form words and Elsa just let her watch this till the store began to complain, quite vocally, in fact Anna noticed a few straight couples pointing and making faces. Anna's heart sank realizing that if she and Elsa became a couple, not that she would ever do that, but if it happened Arendelle would be torn and Elsa's role as a Queen would be in danger…that Rebecca lady would remove her due to her judgement in question.

"This is not right…we have to stop them…" Anna was about to move but Elsa pulled her back and Anna would have questioned her sister if not for the sound that broke her heart.

"That is disgusting…you two break this up now! Jill you are married to a good man who deserves a lot better then what you are doing to him…and Gabby…this is below you. How do you two do such a deplorable act with everyone watching…love should be between a guy and a girl…and both of you are girls. I should tell your husband Jill-."

"No Kristoff…it was…it was just experimentation it meant nothing," Jill bowed her head and Anna noted Gabby took it differently.

"Experimentation…Jill…no that can't be I thought-?" Gabby tried to move closer but Jill slapped her across the face and the slap resounded deep in her heart.

"You are a homewrecker Gabby…you were trying to ruin my marriage…you are nothing more then…" Jill doesn't dare say it aloud, but Anna knew perfectly well the word she searched for.

"I won't tell your husband…however there will be changes in Arendelle law…I'm sure with enough backing Queen Elsa won't turn a blind eye to what is happening in her Kingdom. By the way has anyone seen Anna?" Kristoff stands there after raising his voice and sending Jill out of there and Gabby left alone in tears…and he wanted to see her?

"Do you see what you are marrying?" Elsa shakes her head watching the man and Anna watches as well though quickly looks away.

"Kristoff has his flaws but he is still the man I am marrying…" Anna is about to take a step forward but Elsa grips her arm and drags her into the changing room and closes the door.

"Anna…he does not deserve your love…" Elsa went to pin her to the wall and Anna struggled against her finding herself once again weak against the power of her sister.

"Oh and you do? Elsa I am getting married…and you saw what Kristoff did calling out Jill and Gabby…what do you think will happen if he finds us in here? This has to stop Elsa-." Anna found Elsa's lips on hers and she whimpered. Elsa's knee began to grind into her crotch and her body was starting to lose all self control. Pinned there as she was she could feel the pleasure rising from when she had thought of Elsa in the shower earlier.

"I will say when it stops Anna…and you and I have just started," Elsa told her in a husky voice, her lips moving down to suck on the nape of her neck sending fire all over her. As Elsa removed her shirt she led her hands over her bra and groped her a bit sending a whimper from her lips.

"N-No Elsa…not here…" Anna was losing it and the longer Elsa had control the more likely she would be found out.

Elsa bit down on her neck and there was no avoiding it now…she had been marked by her sister and that hickey would be longstanding. Her legs began to feel like rubber and her breathing was getting louder and she found herself moaning, without even knowing it. Reaching her hands around Elsa's body she slides her hands to her hips and as she hikes up her dress the stall door opens. Anna's lids open and she finds the last person she expected there.

"Elsa…I knew it…I had a suspicion at the table you were controlling my wife!" Anna watched as Kristoff pulled Elsa forcefully from her and she was still too weak to stop him. Her shirt was off leaving her in just her bra and her legs were giving out from under her.

"I did not such thing…Anna was in control the entire time! You should be the one to talk to about control…look at you throwing your weight around in other people's lives. Anna deserves to be with the one who makes her happy…I mean really living outside the Kingdom…is that even what she wants-?"

"I won't have you telling me you know her…she is going to be my wife and you just stay the hell away from her alright!" Kristoff is about to leave and Anna manages to find her legs and as she walks over she sees her sister smile at her.

"What if I don't…what if I'm the right person to be with her!" Elsa waited and the crowd that gathered went silent. Kristoff then walked back over and slapped her hard across the face sending her down to the ground.

"You may be a Queen…but that doesn't give you the right to exert your authority over your own sister's happiness. Anna is straight and she is not like you…this wedding will happen so if this displeases you so much…slit the other wrist." Kristoff stormed off then and Anna went to help her sister but Elsa refused.

"You should go be with your future husband…wouldn't want you turning lesbian now…" Elsa slowly stands up with her lip bleeding and her eye not looking none the better. As she leaves Anna just stands there. Her two worlds had collided…now what?

 **Authors note:** Another lengthy chapter with some heat but also a show just how split Arendelle is in same sex relationships. Kristoff unleashed shows the future Anna has coming…though a future with Elsa could tear Arendelle apart. For now Anna appears straight and that it was Elsa who was trying to corrupt her, but, now Elsa's secret is out…what could this mean for Arendelle's future?


	7. Chapter 7 The crown

CH.7: The crown that sits on the head

That day was the most humiliating in Elsa's longstanding career as Queen. The slap heard all over the store but also the kiss that should never have been. She had shown Anna what happened to the blind…those who refused to see the happiness of another if it were in a same sex coupling. Kristoff was a proud man who held true to what he believed, that being said his true colors showed that day. Still…much of Arendelle was like that…closeted and she was quite certain they would be looking at her in a new light.

There was a royal gathering in the main study considering her recent actions. Slitting her wrist and then sexually dominating her own sister in a changing room…it all needed to be reviewed and the that meant a royal gathering of sorts. Elsa sat at the head while the other members were from different Kingdoms and some of her advisors were also present. Anna was a special witness to be brought in to be asked questions regarding her character.

"Thank you for all being here…I will try to not take up much of your time," the figure speaking was none other than Hans's father. He was the one that pushed Hans to marry Anna and to claim Arendelle. It was a power push and Elsa had a suspicion he was the one moving behind the shadows. A parent was quite instrumental in how a child developed and sometimes right and wrong were blurred considerably. Hans did not have it easy with older siblings who were much more accomplished then he…another factor to Hans's downfall and his second attempt to claim Arendelle had failed.

"If I may…I think we should have someone else heading up this formal hearing…as the speaker clearly has a vendetta against the royal family of Arendelle." Elsa saw the older man spread his hands out placating this and it irked her to no end.

"Queen Elsa…who would you have speak in my place? Would you prefer someone who perhaps knows your character better than I do?" The man was incorrigible…he was going to great lengths to not only discredit her but put one of his sons on the throne. She saw through his guise.

The sad truth was Elsa wasn't familiar with her aides or advisors per say…nor had she made much an effort as she had been dealing with the crisis with her aunt taking over Storybrooke and of course her love for her sister. Then before even all that her frozen state of mind isolating herself from everyone in fear of hurting them…she came close to when her emotional state became too much and she froze most of the Kingdom.

"I will take that as a no…then we shall proceed then. If everyone will look at the document before you I am sure you will see predicate and procedure, ethics and behavior expected of the Queen or King of Arendelle. Upon inheriting the title this has been passed on from the previous generation to be studied and known…known back to front in case of emergency. In most every Kingdom this is the law…as we all can attest to."

Elsa heard the murmurs and agreement and recalled her parents going over this with her at one point as she was older than Anna and if anything were to ever happen to them she would become the Queen of Arendelle. She had always thought she would become Queen when her mother decided to step down…not when she died. So far this hearing was all against her…Hans's father clearly was out to ruin the name and good deeds her parents did with this Kingdom that had rulers from generations ago. Her urge to use her powers was becoming harder to resist and yet this is likely what he wanted to happen…to put her powers on display and that she could not be trusted.

"Elsa…you recently slit your wrist did you not?" As he looked her way as he said this the gathering crowd turned to look at her as well.

"Yes I did." Elsa figured short and succinct answers were better and did not bury her under their watchful gaze waiting for her to slip up.

"As Queen of this entire Kingdom your state of mind and health should be noted publically to your advisors and staff in case you were to…I don't know die. Did you let anyone know what you were going to do?"

Elsa bowed her head as her hair fell before her eyes. She had not let anyone know her state of mind…that which was focused on the love she could never receive from her sister. They could not know that and yet it was already revealed to all her sexuality. "No…I decided on my own…I did not want anyone worrying-."

"Elsa as Queen you are not allowed to decide such things without first discussing the future of this Kingdom…which you clearly do not care anything about. The people need their Queen healthy and alive. Would you care to explain what made you do what you did-?"

"No…I would rather keep that to myself and to my psychiatrist," Elsa did not need to answer something so private…he had no right.

Alan, the name of Hans's father was a rather worn down man but his eyes were quite intelligent and his hair receded to the back of his head where brown hair used to hold ground. He had been in the line of royalty for quite a stretch of time according to her father and he was quite dangerous with words more than action. At the moment he clearly had a plan up his sleeve.

"Rebecca…you may come in now." Alan says and sure enough her psychiatrist Rebecca comes through the doors not looking too pleased at being summoned here.

"This is really unnecessary…I object to being pulled from work to share my work when it is clearly not legal," Rebecca was steadfast in her stance and Elsa appreciated that.

"Rebecca you may remember you signed documents that clearly say otherwise. I have before me those very documents, royal documents that if the Queen or any family member acts out or is unfit to lead that the person who looks out for their mental wellbeing should divulge any information that might clarify if they are fit to serve…or should be removed of power."

Elsa felt her heart stop…so…it came down to that did it? Her future as Queen was being put on the line and it was through her psychiatrist that the line would be drawn. The thing was Rebecca had to answer his questions…as preposterous as they were not answering would surely be worse. Elsa and Rebecca exchanged looks and Elsa nodded her head bracing for what was to come.

"Rebecca…why did Elsa slit her wrist?" Alan wore a devious smile and it was clear to him and to those around that this question would define how the rest of this hearing went.

"Elsa slit her wrist because…she loves her sister." Rebecca says this calmly and in a monotone voice, very professional.

"I'm sorry…are we talking the love between siblings…or the love between lovers?" Alan was pinpointing the source and Elsa felt her chest rise and fall as dread welled up in her soul.

"The l-love of lovers…I'm sorry Elsa," she said this last part softly as she kept her hands before her.

"I see. Well clearly such feelings are wrong and should never be spoken aloud. Tell me, what did you tell Elsa regarding these feelings?" Alan had her locked in sight…her eyes were beginning to well up as all her years as Queen were coming to an end.

'What you need to remember is that Anna is your sister, regardless your feelings you should not tell her but rather be there for her as you usually do. It is vital you do nothing to betray these feelings you have for her…it will only confuse your sister as she gets ready for the biggest moment in her life. Be careful…there is no telling the ramifications here…for you, your sister, or this kingdom. I know how you feel…most women or guys have been curious about the same sex, it is simply a phase…it will go away if you don't focus on it.' "Those were my exact words."

"Elsa…did you listen to these words?" Alan already knew the answer as he looked at her and he laughed softly. "Of course not…you disobeyed these words from someone who has looked out for your family's wellbeing all these years and you cornered your very straight sister, engaged I believe to that nice fellow Kristoff…and was attempting to have sexual relations with her when you were found with her. Is that correct?"

Elsa began to sob…her world was spinning and no one could save her. All these people…she could see in their eyes that they did not understand…did not want to hear anything but what they wanted to. They were close minded…there was no changing their minds. Alan shuffled some papers and they sounded so much louder as everyone stopped murmuring…the air in the room became sufferable to her.

"Elsa you know the views on gay and lesbian relations in this Kingdom do you not? Arendelle is not yet ready for a Lesbian Queen…especially one who has sexual fantasies about her own sister. Would someone bring in the sister now?" Alan stood up and as he walked around the table to where Elsa sat she felt her eyes narrow pondering what move he would pull. Was he planning to marry Anna off to one of his sons?

"You called for me?" Anna shifted a bit in her spot once she was inside…Elsa could see her small smile and apologetic eyes and she gave her a warm smile. This was not Anna's fault…it was her own.

"Yes…I believe it is safe to say that Elsa is unfit to be Queen of Arendelle. Her actions have only been for herself and clearly have brought on some unfit behavior. Case in point Gabby and Jill; you might recall the two of them making out…in public. When Jill's husband was informed he was disgusted, and he filed for divorce while fighting for custody of their children. Gabby is not allowed back in the Kingdom…a fair punishment given her crime of breaking up a family.

"It is in everyone's best interest to know that this Kingdom will now be ruled by someone who can see to ruling fairly…and-."

"You are kicking me out because I like girls?! This had nothing to do with me slitting my wrist…it is because I'm a lesbian…all your talk of what is best for the Kingdom and you don't want someone who doesn't adhere to your way of thinking!" Elsa slammed her hands on the table.

"Elsa…that is absurd…now please sit back down. As I was saying…Anna will be made Queen and Kristoff King once they are married. And in order for this wedding to happen Elsa you will be temporarily-."

"No…you can't be serious…this is my home!" Elsa was about to freeze that coy smile right off his face but Anna was already before her having climbed up on the table and held up her hands. "Anna please move-."

"Elsa please…enough is enough. Haven't you already made your peace known? I get it…you love me…but…you need to know I love Kristoff. I think it is best if you don't attend the wedding…please for me…leave it be." Anna bowed her head and everyone around the room appeared nervous watching her every move…her palms out as she was prepared to become that person once again…the 'Snow Queen' as she remembered being called behind her back.

"I'm sorry Anna…I never meant…" Elsa sniffed a bit and as she walked past her sister and half heard what Alan said regarding the upcoming coronation of Anna and the wedding. Rebecca looked after her and Elsa only had one thing left to say. "Look after my sister for me."

Pushing the doors she leaves everything behind…her sister…her Kingdom…everything. It was time to start her life anew…where it led her…she did not know. All she did know was Anna did not need her anymore…

 **Authors note:** Alright…how many saw this coming? Elsa has been outed not only as a Lesbian but also as someone not fit for the crown…leaving the power in Anna's hands. Anna has turned on her sister and Alan (Hans's father, don't believe he had a name or real presence so here ya go) has threw a curveball, though what is his real motive for getting rid of Elsa? And poor Elsa is now on her own…where will she go and what will she do? Consider this a mid-finale as there will be a time skip. Due to the coronation and all the wedding will be postponed for a bit and Anna finds herself trapped in a soon to be marriage she may not want. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Elsa reborn

**Authors note:** Time has passed and Anna is now Queen of Arendelle in a power move made by Alan, father of Hans and his many brothers. The Kingdom has cracked down on gay and lesbian relations and made examples of Jill and Gabby. Kristoff continually preps the home of his soon to be wife and himself outside of the Kingdom…however…now that Anna is Queen this may complicate things and clearly Alan does not wish for the Kingdom to be without a Queen, hmm. Meanwhile Elsa has left Arendelle and best way to start this chapter off…is by a little surprise.

CH.8: Elsa reborn

Elsa was in a heated sweat as she straddled the woman under her…her lower half was covered with the sheet and her back was arched slightly as her hair fell before her face. Pleasure ran rampant through her body and she finally collapses atop the girl she is with. Her breathing is ragged as she tries to control herself but it doesn't help that her partner is also heavily breathing, her brunette long hair sticking to her face. "W-Wow…I mean…I never thought…"

"It is alright…just…don't tell my Granny ok?" Ruby laughed lightly as she reached up moving a hand through her hair and giving her a soft smile.

"Mum is the word…er…Granny in this case. I'm glad I bumped into you…wasn't quite sure who to really contact back in town. How long you been traveling?" Elsa asks her as she gazes deeply into those dark lustful eyes of hers.

"I travel here and there…not really staying in one place too long. I call my Granny and let her know how I'm doing…other than that the road is my open backyard of fun."

"Yeah I already experienced that," Elsa teased her as she gave her lips a soft kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Down girl…I mean heel," Ruby laughed lightly as she stared at her intently. "What is this really about? No lies now…we've been together for a bit now and while I enjoy our time I also know something is eating way at you."

Elsa pouted but rested her head on her…pillow. "It has been a while since I've been home. I was banished and stripped of my title…my sister was to be Queen and married to Kristoff her husband to be. You should have been there…everyone was against me and no one spoke in my defense. I know Alan had something to do with it…but…if I fought bac they would just see me as the monster I was years ago."

Ruby listened to her and Elsa appreciated that. The two of them had met when Elsa had managed to find a way back here…not easy but it was doable and it got her out of Arendelle to regroup and think out her next move. They went to a bar and after Elsa told her she was into girls Ruby kissed her, whether it was a test or she really wanted to kiss her it was hard to say. She later found out though that Ruby was bi.

"Seems the heart is never far from home," Ruby finally said as she stroked her head a bit, "the only thing is if this Alan is pulling the strings…it is possible your sister did not betray you but was trying to protect you. Your sexuality is something people fear…it goes against everything they have come to believe and change is scary at times. For a long while I was scared of the wolf inside me…sometimes it still does and when people find out they don't know how to deal with it…but to those that matter it is refreshing and sublime. You need to find a way to open people's eyes without completely losing them by forcing it upon them. It needs to happen naturally…how you do it is up to you."

Elsa knew she was right…and yet…what if she was too late? What if Anna and Kristoff wed during her absence and Alan had already made plans to be rid of Anna? If Elsa was not there that meant that Anna was the last one of royal blood in the Kingdom…and with her out of the picture naturally Arendelle would borrow a royal from another Kingdom…namely one of Alan's children. She recalled her father telling her Kingdoms did this when they fell short of royalty.

"Wanna do it again?" Ruby broke the silence and Elsa wore a smirk as she threw the covers over the both of them.

"Alright…this time I am on bottom though." Elsa wore a coy grin and as they disappeared under the covers she reveled in her newfound confidence.

* * *

Elsa got dressed feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world…namely Arendelle. Ruby had volunteered to take her to this bar that was close where Elsa first appeared. The two of them held hands enjoying the solace and peace of mind of being with someone that actually mattered. While it saddened her that the two of them would never do this again she was also ok with it. Ruby told her she was still looking for the one and that he was out there somewhere…Elsa hoped strongly this to be true.

The bar had been set up sometime after the memories had returned to all those in Storybrooke, she had learned this from Ruby. It was a place that did not cross over the barrier but allowed for some normalcy away from the happenings back in town. Elsa could already smell the alcohol and cooked meat in the air reminding her of the festivities back home. Was Kristoff making dinner for Anna right now?

"Well this is it Elsa…last stop before you go home. How you feeling?" Ruby stopped short of opening the door for the two as she gave her a thoughtful look. Ruby made her feel special and appreciated and if Anna could do that for her she would be set.

"I am nervous. Every fiber of my being fears too much time has passed since I was banished…betrayed by Anna and everyone in that room. If I go back there will be a war to stop me…Alan will use all his influence to turn Arendelle against me-."

"Elsa…think of Anna…think of her predicament of going through a marriage with the likes of this Kristoff, not pleasant imagery is it? You got this…now I need to use the restroom so wait for me." Ruby left Elsa there and she nodded her head. After Ruby disappeared she thought she had seen a group of men staring at them from inside the place…but she didn't dare step in and see. Ruby had gone in…and Elsa figured it was nothing, just her nerves.

And then it happened…there was a scuffle inside. Ruby let out a yell and Elsa attempted to get in but the door was blocked. Fear ran through her and she thought to freeze the door but she dare not use her powers…the meeting in Arendelle still kept her powers at bay. Ruby was in trouble and seeing the look of those men made her quite aware what their plans were. Ruby couldn't go anywhere without men checking her out…looking at her like she was a sex toy to be used over and over till they were bored and moving on to the next girl.

Narrowing her eyes she proceeds around the bar to the back where she can see one of the men with a knife held at her throat. Her dress is being pulled up and her panties are shown. One of the men is working his pants off and Elsa can't stand idly by…not anymore. "Hey…let the girl go…or else."

"Heh…looks like we got a hot blond to add to our fun…get her and bring her over." The man turned to pay attention to Ruby as she struggled. Ruby clearly wanted her to run but Elsa would not leave her behind.

The man who approached bore the knife and as he lunged at her she focused on the powers within thinking of all those times she had let it go…and just like that a cold burst of ice flowed out of her and froze the guy right where he stood. The other men gawked unsure how to deal with this. Elsa though knew how to deal with them and racing towards them she froze the ground and as she skated over she ran along the wall and brought her leg out connecting with a jaw and sending the guy spinning to the ground.

Another guy came at her from behind trying to grab at her neck but she dug her heel into his foot then elbowed him and froze the ground behind him sending him onto his back. The man who held Ruby was stunned to see his men fallen…all that was left was him. He kept his grip firm on Ruby and he began to drag her back keeping his eyes on her. "Don't do anything stupid…I am taking the girl into the woods…don't follow…"

"Elsa…I'll be fine…whatever you hear keep in mind what we talked about." Ruby was dragged off and Elsa looked around her at the men. She did it…she got control…though in Arendelle it would be different.

Suddenly there was a snarling growl and a scream that followed…the air ripe with death and chills. Elsa got past the chills but the death…even if she knew who had done the deed she still had to remember the identity of the predator. When the scream had faded away she looked over spotting Ruby licking her lips and her clothing was slightly torn.

"Looks like both of us will be leaving for a while. I need to get away…but I won't be joining you Elsa…this I where our paths split. I wish you luck in your journey…we will not meet again." Ruby smiled sadly at her before she turned around leaving.

"Goodbye Ruby…and thanks," Elsa said softly and fled to the portal where she had left it and with a deep breath she only had one thing left to say. "Anna…I'm coming for you." And then she was gone.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the delay but I am back and with that brief reprise the action goes back to Arendelle. Next chapter we find out Alan's true intentions and what the future of Arendelle will entail. In chapter nine the wedding is fast approaching and sides need to be chosen…Elsa is coming for Anna which will lead into chapter ten where the stakes are never higher then at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9 Alan's plan-wedding misfortune

CH.9: Alan's plan-wedding misfortune

Alan sat on the throne liking the feel…though he was getting too old to look after the entire state of a Kingdom. His plans of getting rid of Elsa were quite smooth…everyone had sold their part including Anna. Dear unfortunate Anna who did not want to see her sister hurt played along nicely and her wedding was nearing rather fast. He was rather surprised though at how resilient she had been in putting the wedding on hold on numerous occasions and gullible Kristoff believed her. The house being built outside the Kingdom was shaping up nicely…though if Anna lived outside the Kingdom his plan would not work.

So it was that he called Kristoff to the throne room where he currently waited. The buffoon with a huge dislike of same sex couples strolled in looking confused, as he should be. Kristoff would be invaluable in getting his final plan in motion without wasting any more time. This wedding was a mere formality for what the end game entailed…but for now he kept mum on that. "Kristoff…thank you for showing."

"Alan…what are you still doing here? I thought you made it clear once Elsa was out of the picture you would leave the Kingdom to its rightful ruler, Anna, you do remember that right?"

This buffoon was sharper than he expected. Yes while it was made clear to everyone that he had complete confidence in Anna as Queen…he too was just playing along. Arendelle needed to look past the whole Queen ruling and making decisions…it did not work with Elsa and with someone like Anna who was all heart nothing would ever be accomplished. Arendelle needed to look to the future if it was going to survive.

"Look Kristoff…the truth is times are changing and new blood is needed to breathe life into Arendelle. Do you really think Anna will stay in that little house of yours and not be tempted to go back to the Kingdom to run things?" Now he was just planting the seeds where needed.

"Anna told me she was planning to take a break from ruling so we can have our honeymoon and possibly talk of raising kids…I just figured the whole Kingdom thing would be left to a temporary person in charge…" Kristoff seemed hurt and he actually believed that Anna did not want this life he had for them.

"Ooh…sounds like you two aren't on the same page. Anna told me she does not like the idea of living outside the Castle where all her friends are. She wants to oversee many of the new deals and projects Arendelle will have now that she is Queen. When will she have time to go to your home and even consider popping some kids out of the oven?"

Kristoff was offended at the terminology but he was not looking to make friends with him. Kristoff was beneath him but he would serve him well. Right now Kristoff was questioning what he and Anna wanted out of this marriage. People drifted apart and tension brewed leaving little of the love that was once there. Of course all he wanted was for Kristoff to lay things on the line for Anna…let her know how it was going to be then end things. Once things ended he would remind Anna that she was still privileged to marry even if to someone from another Kingdom. Arendelle needed a King and even if it were not a loving marriage it would be binding.

"Anna…she and I have agreed on wanting to raise a family…but she has never talked of raising a family outside the Kingdom. She thinks too much of this place as home…I can't bear to be inside these walls…people are always watching…judging actions and behavior. A family psychiatrist…no thanks…if I need to talk to someone I talk to Anna…or my family outside the Kingdom."

Alan nods his head as he doesn't really voice a opinion on matters that should be dealt with by Kristoff himself. Still he figured he might as well point him in the right direction. "Anna is in the library…go tell her what you really feel."

"I will…thanks for the talk Alan." Kristoff nods his head as he walks away and Alan waits a beat before looking over his shoulder.

"What do you think?" He asks as he watches the figure move from the shadows. His son Hans wears a smirk and his eyes look after the departing Kristoff.

"I think the oaf will come through for us. Who would have thought that I would be on the road to marrying Anna again-."

"You are only getting this chance because of me boy…this time don't screw it up. Elsa is nowhere in sight…if ever there were a time to swoon Anna…now is it." Alan waved him off waiting for the avalanche about to swallow Anna whole.

* * *

Anna heaved a sigh as she flipped through a picture album of her and her sister. Elsa had been such a huge part of her life…now she was nowhere to be found. Each attempt she had to locate her through guards or even Kristoff were met by a chilly reception. The guards were kept to the Kingdom and Kristoff felt there was no use bringing her sister back if she was trying to steal her from him. She had only done what she did to protect Elsa…now it seemed to only push her away more.

"Anna we need to talk." Kristoff made his way over and she rose up noting the tenseness in his broad shoulders and the narrowness of the eyes.

"Hi to you too Kristoff…please won't you have a seat?" Anna was reminded of his actions in the clothing store that day when he had called Jill and Gabby out. She hadn't seen Gabby since that day and Jill since her divorce was made official. As Queen she tried to right the wrong, lift the ban on same sex couples in the Kingdom…but the Council still voted against it.

"I want to talk to my soon to be wife…not the ruling leader of all Arendelle," he tells her bluntly cutting to the point and Anna figures he won't be sitting down anytime soon. It was best she stay seated so she doesn't rise to his level…more or less.

"What is it you wish to speak about-?" Anna barely got that out before she saw his hands slam on the table before her and she let out a little yelp of surprise.

"How about the fact that you don't want to live outside the Kingdom? How about the fact that you aren't ready to raise a family? I have been patient with all the delays of the wedding Anna but you are really pushing my buttons. What am I getting out of this anyway? I want to be the provider of our family…no royalty just us…but there is always going to be royalty and titles and such isn't there?"

"Where is this coming from Kristoff? I mean yes…admittedly enough living outside the Kingdom is a lot…given that I am Queen and Arendelle needs me. But far as children Kristoff…I am open to it…I've always looked at family as continuing a story, continuing tradition. And you knew before even proposing to me that my title would always be there and I would be tied to predicate and procedure here in Arendelle. I am Queen now…I can't just abandon my people-."

Kristoff fumed where he stood, his grip on the table tightening and he seemed less calm than usual. Anna reached for his hand but felt him pull away as he paced about in deep thought. This was scaring her…true events with Elsa had her questioning her sexuality and seeing who Kristoff truly was; his views on same sex couples coming to light of late, still…some part of her still loved him. Kristoff was the right guy when the wrong guy fell through the ice. Why now was things falling apart?

"Anna…we both want different things…I see that now. I can't do this anymore. You have to decide what is more important…being Queen or being my Wife." Kristoff could not take that back…it was shown clearly on his face and Anna folded her hands steadying her heart.

"You are really laying an ultimatum down…a day before we wed? Do you really want an answer, honestly now cause once I say it…things will never be the same." Anna met his eyes without blinking, her entire body if not for being seated would be lying on the floor in tears. Where was the love?

Kristoff seemed reluctant at first to ask…his shoulders were resigned and he seemed to be pulling back as he walked to the door. Anna waited…her breath abated and then he spoke. "Which would you choose?" He didn't turn around and his voice was soft.

"I'd choose being Queen," she wanted to say more, she wanted to see if they could possibly have both a family and be royalty.

"I thought so…sorry you feel this way…the wedding is off." Kristoff leaves and Anna heaves a heavy sigh and just as she is about to break down she watches as someone walks towards her.

"Hey there Anna…I couldn't help overhear Mr. Downer rain on your special day…perhaps I can be of some assistance?" Hans walked in where Kristoff left and Anna just smiled.

* * *

Elsa had made it back to Arendelle…well sort of…ok she was on the outskirts still if she went any closer she'd be spotted. Having borrowed someone's robe she placed the hood down over her hair and walked along into the village. It was clear from the set up that ever since Anna became Queen the rules became stricter and those who violated rules were sent here. Spotting Gabby she moved over to where the normally cheerful girl sat on a stool rubbing her hands.

"Hey stranger…fallen on tough times eh?' Elsa does her best to mask her voice and Gabby seems to not pick up on it.

"I ruined things…I should have kept things away from the public eye but I could not help myself. I thought the people of Arendelle would be happy for me…but all they saw was a girl ruining another's marriage and what do I get…a slap to the face and banished here."

Elsa felt bad for her. Of course from all the conversation she had heard the actions of Arendelle, namely that of Alan forbid same sex anything and with the main focus being that of the wedding priorities shifted. "You will get back on your feet. I bet you'd like nothing more than to get into the Kingdom and tell her how you really feel huh?"

Elsa knew that Jill was not here but currently in the Castle itself being part of Anna's wedding party. Gabby would be part of it but Alan clearly saw her as the instigator of the whole gay thing. Jill's ex would also be in the wedding as part of Kristoff's party-.

"Did you hear…apparently the wedding between Anna and Kristoff has been called off." A person whispered but clearly not a whisper enough for everyone got talking. Elsa tried to back away as people flooded the area and as someone bumped into her she found herself without a hood and people gawking at her in complete stupor.

"Hi everyone…don't mind me…not Queen anymore so continue about your business." Elsa moved off but a guard apparently posing as one of the people gripped her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere former Queen Elsa…I was given orders to wait here in case you returned. This is one wedding you won't be ruining-." The guard then slumped forward with a stupor of his own on his face and as he fell face first into the ground Elsa spotted Gabby holding a big stick.

"Former Queen or not she is my friend. Are you ok Elsa?" Gabby walked over and Elsa was rather relieved to see her. She had her quite the chatter but it was good to hear she still had a friend here.

"I am doing better now. I apologize for leaving…I just needed to clear my head and get a clear focus on what needs to be done. I have a plan but I won't take anyone who doesn't wish to go…it must be voluntary. I am going to first strip this guy of his outfit…men if you would please go inside. By the way Gabby…if the wedding was called off what is the wedding still doing going on…unless-?"

Gabby looked guilty and she walked close letting her in on some secret. "Turns out the wedding of Anna is still going to happen…but the groom is none other then Hans. Alan is planning on merging the Kingdoms together by uniting royal blood…and due to predicate Anna has no choice but to go along with it."

Elsa held back any comment she had for now. If a wedding were still going to happen she'd best make haste…lest her sister go through with a marriage where this monster almost did irreparable damage.

She imagined they might be against her removing this man's clothes as they might have ties to the Kingdom still. Also she would be taking off her own clothes and she felt more comfortable with just the ladies around. Setting to work she looked over at Gabby. She could see that Gabby still ached over what happened with her and Jill…it was understandable given her own betrayal by her sister.

Once his clothes were off she undressed and tossed her dress in the fire. There was no going back to who she was. With the clothing a bit of a fit she looks around. "So…here is my plan…"

 **Authors note:** If you have read all this congrats you are one step closer to Elsanna realized, the big wedding chapter where it all goes down…and Elsa fights back. It has been a long road so for those who have kept up with this story I would like to thank you for your support…here we go people…time for a good ole fashioned wedding disaster.


	10. Chapter 10 Elsanna realized

CH.10: Elsanna realized

Elsa stood with Gabby and a few trust worthy unsettled citizens of Arendelle whom had been forced out due to their beliefs or they just got in the way. Alan was orchestrating a wedding uniting his Kingdom with Arendelle through the marriage of her sister and Hans…scum of the earth. So far they had managed to take out a few guards and procured their uniforms to get through most of the tight knit security that was placed for little ole her. Clearly Alan feared her quite a lot and he should…he really should.

No one messed with her family and got away with it. She intended on taking back Arendelle…though far as being Queen again she debated that. In all honesty looking back at her time as Queen she never truly enjoyed it…the weight of the crown was such a burden to bear and each day a decision made would either be viewed upon with a smile while others would be ready to leave and join, oh say Alan's Kingdom of kill joys.

"Hans marrying your sister…how disgusting," Gabby noted as she stood guard with Elsa while a few of their stronger force took out the guards in the bakery.

"Yeah…truly disgusting…if they had kids they would be torn between kind Anna and domineering Hans. Hans would have them do chores or study up on flirting to get their way while dear kind Anna would want them to play nice and build snowmen with their siblings."

Gabby said nothing to that and as the door opened with more people in the Arendelle guard outfit they were practically set for crashing the wedding of the century. Elsa could see her plan was working out well right now…but…it was hard to say how far ahead Alan had seen. All Elsa knew was she was going to break an age old Arendelle tradition where a wedding was carried out with the blessing of everyone there. Clearly Arendelle was ready to move into the next chapter…but if all went according to plan…they'd see just how unready they were.

"You all have your missions…we meet up at the wedding and put a stop to this twisted family obsession once and for all. Today we change things up…break tradition and make some new ones in its stead. Good luck to you all." Elsa was not a soldier, nor a person who enjoyed violence…but right now taking back her Kingdom never mattered so much as now…when the person she loved the most was getting ready to marry the wrong person.

As everyone split up Elsa set off to where she knew the wedding would take place. It was a place very sacred to her parents and if she knew Anna…she'd have chosen the place. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Anna sat in the waiting area with a few choice bridesmaids. Elsa had been the only family she had left and with her aunt no longer with her she was truly alone. When Hans came to see her she was a bit aghast that he had somehow wormed his way in but after hearing what he had to say she understood her role in all this. While Kristoff had backed out…it still left a window open and according to Arendelle law if a suitor came within 24 hours and of royal blood that the wedding can still be held. And so what else could she do…as Queen she had to see the future for her Kingdom and bringing two feuding Kingdoms together…what could be better?

"You are a fool Anna," she told herself quietly so no one could hear, "you are a fool for getting rid of your sister…you are a fool for deciding marriage is the key to happiness…when it is not. Happiness comes from being with the person you love…no matter what. Now I am marrying Hans…it is like all the events that happened in my life were leading me here."

Anna looked over then as Jill approached. She could see the sadness in her eyes and knew the divorce still stung along with not being able to see her family. Her husband had not taken it well she had been with another person who was not him. The Kingdom had been quite unbecoming calling her names and practically throwing Gabby out without hearing her out. Is this really the Arendelle she knew…or had it somehow become twisted and tainted with people not understanding or compassionate?

"How you holding up?" Jill asks her as she goes to place the veil over her. Anna wore a soft smile and reached up touching her face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How did you do it…walking down the aisle that first time…it is like my heart is not even here right now." Anna dropped her hand and could barely see outside the tent flap where Hans stood up there dressed in his finest while his father was ready to ordain.

"I was nervous…I mean what bride is going to be steel nerves on her own wedding day? All I know is I loved him then…and some part of me will always love him. Gazing into his eyes I saw forever and when we kissed…it felt so real…no longer a fairytale. I think what you have to ask yourself on this day is…do you love him-?"

"No…I do not love him…but I do not want to disappoint my people. Everyone is looking forward to this, the joining of two Kingdoms through royal blood. I am doing this for everyone but me…it is sad but if I turn away from this law says Hans still gets the crown. There are so many intricate delicate strings attached here one false move could be disastrous."

Anna rose up smoothing out her dress as she could hear the music begin. This was it…once she stepped out there she could not go back to simple and plain Queen Anna…she would now be a wife…this was by far the worse day of her life. Pushing out she put on a fake smile moving down the aisle.

* * *

Elsa heard the music and dread built up in her body. Her friends weren't here yet and the only thing she could do is stall. This had not been part of the plan but if she did nothing Anna would marry Hans and that would be it. Taking a breath she climbs to the top of the wall overlooking the wedding venue and down below she sees Anna and Hans at the altar.

"It will take all my power…but I would do anything for her…anything." Elsa shot her hands to the sky and shot the ice to the sky. Her knees buckled but she refused to let up…not when her heart was on the line. People in the back saw her and began to murmur and point. It hadn't snowed for a bit in Arendelle…likely due to this unholy union and she was going to make it snow…and if all went well build a snowman.

"What is the meaning of this?" A guard asked who was on the wall. Elsa had not foreseen a guard up here…how had she overlooked that.

"Please…I can't be disturbed…let me do this…" She begged him as her hair was starting to turn white. Pushing up as her legs began to sink out from under her she put all of herself into this. If she could never freeze another thing…she would be ok with it…this was her gift to Anna.

"I was told to use every measure in my power to stop you…I will…" He was about to step forward when he was dropped by a hit to the back of his head. Looking over she sees Jill standing there.

"Continue what you are doing Elsa…put all your heart into it and she will see." Jill was about to leave when she bumped into Gabby.

"Hey…uh…I was looking for you," Gabby says awkwardly, this was also not part of the plan but it was getting people's attention.

"Well…that is great…cause I was hoping you'd be looking for me. I'm sorry about the slap…at the time I was concerned what people thought…and that I could save my marriage. Turns out word got out…and while things don't look great right now…I want to make up for what we lost…or still have…"

Elsa sniffed watching the two as they hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes. The people below were between disgust and moved…that was a start. Once people got over their prejudice and judgement they would realize love was love…no matter the sexuality. And when they kissed it was so magical…so real that Elsa almost forgot what she was doing.

Her knee gave out and she fell down but kept her hands trained up to the sky giving it all she had. It was then as they read the vows that Anna looked over seeing her. Elsa wore a strained smile and urged her to continue. This power of hers…she would never understand why it had been given to her…but if she was going to be with Anna…she would choose a normal life. She was long due for normalcy…to not worry about her powers getting out of control or hurting another person…

"Hans…you are a special individual who came into my life twice seeking my hand in marriage. And I have to say…both times I was overwhelmed and tempted to be with you…but…truth of the matter is knowing your character and your family history…that is just not for me. Ladies and gentleman I apologize for all this…I never meant to hurt any of you or the traditions that require upholding in this Kingdom…but I have to follow my heart this time. The woman I love is standing up there on that wall…and she is my sister. You may think that it is wrong to love another sibling or that it is wrong for two girls to be in a same sex relationship but look again…it is now that the time is right. Arendelle is due for change…long over due as a matter of act. As Queen I say any ruling made is to be stricken from existence…same sex couples are back in…and if you don't like it…deal with it."

Elsa heard the gasps but didn't care…this was it. As the last of her power faded from her she fell down and her vision became blurry. Down below some kind of commotion was going on though she couldn't make out what it was. Everything just went dark.

* * *

When she came to she found herself in bed in her room…and before she thought it all a dream she heard a moan beside her. She didn't know what to make of the moan or its realness so she moved a hand over and blushed as she felt something she shouldn't.

"Calm down Elsa…there will be plenty of time for that later." Elsa looked over and smiled seeing her sister with her messy bed hair and that loving smile she adored.

"Anna…what happened?' Elsa felt rather sluggish and as she tried to sit up she felt Anna's hand on hers and noticed the wedding ring.

"Oh that…well…after you gave up your powers to make it snow Alan tried to steal me away with Hans back to their Kingdom. Whatever plan you had in motion came to and Alan and Hans were both taken down and arrested for their crimes against Arendelle. Jill and Gabby were reunited and Jill's ex was open to her seeing her children whenever she wanted. Turns out the 24 hours were still available and as two weddings were botched…as Queen I was entitled to marry whomever I chose. You were sort of out of it but your mumbles were quite clear and…now we're married."

Elsa blinked a few times and as she lifted up her own hand she spotted a ring on her finger. "You married me while I was semi-conscious?"

"Everyone showed for a wedding…and I kind of wanted to make a grand standing gesture of same sex union…though I think we will be the only siblings to marry…it was put to a vote." Anna was all smiles and Elsa still could not believe the ring and the fortuitous event of marrying her own sister.

"You are quite crafty Anna," Elsa smirked as she went to roll over on top of her sister and gazed down at her beautiful features.

"Thanks…so…you aren't mad?" Anna wraps her arms around her and nuzzles against her. Elsa realized she was where she had always wanted to be…right here with her sister. They were wedding sisters now…and Arendelle was opening its door to same sex couples now.

"I could never be mad at you Anna…I love you. So what are they calling us?" Elsa had been in and out of it and she thought she heard a name being called out.

Anna blushed and went to lay her head on her chest and Elsa stroked her hair affectionately. "They are calling us Elsanna…do you like?"

"Well yeah cause my name comes first…but yes I love it…I can just lie here forever." Closing her eyes she once again looked at her ring…she had finally found her happiness.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Well I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a long road of woe and triumph and in the end Elsa and Anna finally tie the knot. Hard to say when my next Elsanna tale will be put up so for now enjoy the rest of the rich tales of sisterly love out there. I will have another one up soon and whether it is in here or in Fozen, stay tuned…and thanks for reading.


End file.
